


Lies With Short Legs (and Pointy Teeth)

by Leni



Category: Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tibicenas were deadly, especially in their fire-and-lava form, but Joel had always had a sense of humor. "Sure, we find a legend, and you use him to skip homework."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies With Short Legs (and Pointy Teeth)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Classics Lover at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/684432.html?thread=90026384#t90026384). Prompt: **I didn't know dogs *literally* ate homework/letters/etc.!"**

Mercy knocked on the door of her stepdaughter's bedroom, already praying for wisdom. Adam was useless on this one, torn between disappointment at Jesse's scheming and pride that she'd gotten away with it.

"Hey, Mercy," Jesse said, putting down her headphones.

Mercy could still hear the song as if the band was playing in the middle of the room, but she figured that in a house full of werewolves, headphones were a sign of politeness. "Hey," she said, stepping in and seating herself at the feet of Jesse's bed. "Jesse... You know your father and I love you, right?"

The girl paled. "Is someone trying to kill you?"

She left out the 'again', but Mercy heard it nonetheless. Jesse had seen too much violence, some of it unavoidable as she was the daughter of a pack alpha; but Mercy knew that things had only got worse in the last years. "No! Well... Not more than usual," she added more honestly. "But my point was, we love you no matter what you do."

Now Jesse looked puzzled.

"Honey," Mercy started. "Are you aware that your English teacher has our number?"

She knew the moment Jesse realized what had happened. Still she tried bravely, "My father is Adam Hauptman. _Everybody_ has our number."

Not really, as Adam tried to hold onto as much privacy as his public profile allowed. But Jesse's school certainly would have a way to reach him.

"Jesse...."

"In how much trouble am I?"

"For claiming the dog had eaten your homework five times since the school year started? Well, you can choose between TV or your phone until Christmas. For actually presenting a chewed up assignment, we'll figure it out as soon as your father stops chuckling about it." She paused. Then, because she was curious and none of the wolves were talking: "Was it Ben?"

Jesse shook her head. "Joel."

Mercy found it all too easy to picture the newest member of the pack happily tearing into a pile of paper. Tibicenas were deadly, especially in their fire-and-lava form, but Joel had always had a sense of humor. "Sure, we find a legend, and you use him to skip homework."

Jesse's lips twitched, but she held back the grin. Smart girl.

"Just promise you'll tell your teacher the truth. The man was concerned you were being attacked by one of the wolves." 

Jesse's eyes widened. 

Of course she had never considered how it would look to someone from outside the pack. Her whole life, she had been the treasured daughter of the alpha. It would never have crossed her mind that she needed to fear any of the local werewolves. "Oh my god."

"Exactly."

"I'm so sorry!"

Mercy patted her arm. "It's okay. Just, you know. Stick to the usual: bad cramps, the flu, dentist appointment...."

"Teachers never believe that stuff."

"True." Mercy chuckled. In her brief career as a teacher, she had understood that it was never about what she knew, but what she could _prove_. She wasn't about to let Jesse in on the secret, though. "Then I guess you'll just have to do the work."

Jesse made a face, but nodded.

Mercy smiled. "So, before your father decides your punishment and probably grounds you for the next month, want a last ice-cream at the mall?"

Her stepdaughter sighed in misery, but she didn't complain. "Yes, please?"

 

The End  
22/03/16


End file.
